The dragon corp meet the X-men
by Mkthewolf
Summary: The dragon corp entered the X-men evolution universe. What will they do to it, will they take it over, save it, or cause chaos?


**I do not own X-men evolution, Devil may cry, Call of duty, red vs Blue, or Full metal alchemist. All I own is Mk, Crest (his A.I), the Dragon corp, and his custom weapons.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Enter the dragons

At the Xavier institute, Charles Xavier cringes in shock from the power surge Cerebro detected. Ororo Munroe, or Storm wondered if he was ok. "Whoever this was had the power surge bigger than Asia." he said. Wolverine or Logan stood their in shock, "How can that be. That's not even possible." "I don't know, I can't find the source. But let's hope it will be an ally." Charles said leaving the room. Logan and Ororo followed him out of the room up to the mansion.

**Meanwhile...**

A portal opened in an alley. figures popped out of it. They were Edward Elric, Lust, Dante, Soap, and Mk. The main 5 of the Dragon corp. "So this is the X-men universe huh. It's looks like yours Soap." Ed said. "Except it isn't at war." Soap replied. "Hey let's just be glad you guys got some mutations put in your genes, so you can blend in better." Lust said. "I like having invisibility, superhuman strength, and increased reflexes."Soap said. "All I got was superhuman strength." Ed said. "You have your Alchemy, that is practically a mutation." Dante said. Ed shrugged as Mk leaped down from the building. "Alright guys, our house is a few blocks from here. So get your asses in gear." he said as they left the alley.

They came up to a 3 store mansion. It has the master bedroom with 23 spare bedrooms, 12 bathrooms, a large living room, a large kitchen, a media room with built in projector and 90'' screen, a game room, a library, and a huge backyard which has a swimming pool that goes to 20' deep and has a diving board, with built in hot tub. The living room can fit up to 8 couches (That can fit up to 4), and 3 chairs. The kitchen had 2 stoves with ovens, 20 cabinets, a walk in freezer and fridge. The dining room can fit a table that use sit up to 32 people. The library is bigger that the kitchen but smaller than the living room (think of a school library), The media room can hold 4 couches (that fit up to 3) and 2 chairs if set up right, the game room can hold 2 couches (that fit 3), a fridge, and multiple playing tables and machines. Mk put up a sign saying, "The dragon institute." The gang left for the car dealership first to pick their vehicles. Mk bought Ed a black Porsche, Lust a black Aston Martin DB9, and Soap a grey jeep. Dante stuck with his bike, and Mk stuck with his red with black streak Camaro. Then they went to the neighborhood mall for their furniture.

**4 hours later...**

They came back from the mall with trucks behind them. As the group unloaded the vehicles they started on theirs rooms first. Mk got the master while the others picked rooms in the same hall. Ed's room had a full size bed, and nightstand with a digital alarm clock, 36'' TV with a blue ray player and multiple movies, a medium size dresser, and a small bookshelf with science books. Soap's room had a queen size bed, nightstand, a large dresser, gun racks, a radio with detachable speakers, a chest under the bed with more ammo, and a few shelves. Lust's room had a queen size bed, medium dresser, vanity table, a nightstand, a classic alarm clock, and a full body mirror. Dante's room had a queen size bed, a large dresser, weapon racks, 2 nightstand with alarm clock on the left one, and a desk with a computer. Mk's room had a king size bed, a large dresser, a night stand, weapon racks, a Tv stand with a 40'' flat screen, Blue ray player with the DVDs in one cabinets, a Xbox 360 elite with it's games in the opposite cabinet, a recliner, and a fridge in the wall (no idea how he did it.) after the set up the rest of the house Mk made an empty space below the house. It had a medical bay, a mainframe with 4 large computers, and 4 keyboards. It also has a gun range hat has over 200 different guns, a space for a mutant tracking system, and a large space for what the X-men call a danger room.

The gang met up in the living room to discuss on how to get the Cerebro, and Danger room blueprints. "Alright me and Soap will head into the mansion and get the plans, Dante and Lust you will cause a commotion if we get caught." Mk said pulling a out a ninja mask as Soap did the same. They nodded their heads as Mk and Soap got their masks on. They split up to get ready for tonight.

**At the Xavier institute that night...**

Mk and Soap activated their invisibility to get into the mansion. They searched around the place until they finally found the right room. They grabbed the Cerebro prints as well as all the files on the X-men. The two scanned all of the files and put them back. They ran out of the room and into the halls. Mk made a stop in Rogue's room and left a note. Rogue was walking back to her room from having a midnight snack. She was about to enter her room until she saw the wall move. She rubbed her eyes to see if she was daydreaming. She shrugged it off and went into her room. She saw the note on her bed and went over and picked it up. "Hello Rogue, you may not know me but I know you. I know about your problem with your mutation, that's why I left this here. I can help you to the point where you can touch skin again. I will be waiting outside of the institute around 2 in the afternoon. If you can convince Scott to come that would be great. From Unknown." Her eyes were wide, she never thought another person could help her. She got into her bed deciding she would go with him.

**The next day...**

Rogue woke up a little drowsy. It was 9AM on a Saturday. She got dressed and went downstairs to the kitchen and got some food. Scott was reading the newspaper, while drinking coffee. Logan was drinking coffee while scowling and Kitty, or known as Shadowcat. She was talking to Kurt, and Evan. When Rogue walked in she was greeted Logan. "Morning." She nodded and got a water and sat next to Scott. "Hey Scott, I need to talk to you about something. I think I found a person who can help with your eye problem." she whispered into his ear. His eyes widened and he turned to her. he got up and she followed.

They were in the halls. It's a good thing they were empty or else they would have to go into a room. "What do you mean you found something that can help?" he asked. "Last night there was a note on my bed and said, I can help you so you can touch skin again. And he also said, if you can get Scott that would be great." she said. Scott just stood there listening, he never thought it could happen. "How will you meet him?" he asked again. "He said to meet him outside the gate at 2." she replied. "Alright we'll go. If he can help that would be great." Scott said turning and walked away. Rogue went to the living room to watch TV.

**An hour later at the Dragon household...**

Mk was in the kitchen making breakfast, Soap was reading the newspaper,and Ed walked into the dining room and sat down. He was sitting across a native american that he hasn't seen before. "Uh, who are you?" he asked. "Oh, I'm Forge. Mk asked me to help him on the danger room, and the mutant tracking system. I decided to stay since you guys got tons of items for me to mess with." he replied making Ed nod his head. Lust came into the room and sat down next to Forge. Mk then came over and placed the eggs, bacon, sausage, and rice. Mk sat down and started putting food on his plate. When everyone got their food Forge was amazed by the flavor. "Wow, this great." he said. "Why thank you Forge." Mk said eating some eggs. The group loves Mk's cooking to them it's heaven. "I gotta set up Gamma and Omega in the mainframe." Mk said walking to the mainframe. He put in Gamma first. "Mk, so nice to see you again." Gamma said. "Good to see you too. I need you to do the searching and protect all of our files. While I get Omega to work the defenses." Mk said uploading Omega. "Oh, wait where am I? Oh Mk how are you?" Omega asked. "I'm fine Omega, Gamma will tell you what you gotta do, but at the moment I gotta get Ed enrolled at the high school." Mk said walking out of the room.

**2 PM at the Xavier gates...**

Mk was waiting for them while leaning on his Camaro. He enrolled Ed in the 10th grade, and made Lust a history teacher under the name Ms. Love. He even made himself of a 7th period class for self defense. He put Ed in both his and Lust's classes. Later he has the insert all of knowledge of 10 grade history knowledge into her head, oh how well he'll enjoy her screaming. He was listening to It's not over by Daughtry through his cars speakers. He looks up to see both Scott, and Rogue walking to the gate. "Ah there they are." Mk said to himself. The two walked up to Mk's car. "Are you the one who gave me that note?" Rogue asked. "Why yes I was, get in we'll talk back at my home." he said getting in the driver's seat. The two got in the car as Mk drove off to his mansion. "So what makes you think you can help us?" Scott asked. "Because I am the man who can do the impossible." Mk said. "What makes you say that?' Rogue asked. "Why? It's cause I am known for accomplishing really hard things in life." he replied as he got to the gates of his home. "Who's there?' asked a voice. "Omega let me in." Mk said. "Oh I'm sorry, it's just you forgot to get the scanner running earlier." Omega said. "Don't worry I'll get it done soon, and tell Gamma to get hack into SHIELD I am gonna need some extra info on things." Mk said. "Alright, I'll get on it." Omega said opening the gates. The group pulled up to the house and Mk got out of his car. The other two got out and followed him into the house. "Welcome to my humble home." Mk said leading them to the living room. In the living room we find Ed and Soap watching the baseball game between the Yankees and Royals. "Hey Ed, Soap who's winning?" Mk asked. "The Royals are winning by one, while the Yankees are on their 2nd out and no one on base." Soap said. "So where's Dante, Forge, Havok, and Lust?" he asked again. "Lust is observing Havok in the danger room, Forge is in the lab, while Dante is in the dining room eating pizza." Ed said not looking at them. "Typical Dante, well I got Rogue, and Summers here. Let's hope they become one of the dragons." Mk said looking at them. "Wait, Dragons. what are you talking about?" Rogue asked. "We are the greatest team that ever existed the Dragon corp." said a feminine voice as the group turned to see Lust. "Ah Lust, how's Havok he good?" Mk asked. "Havok is interesting, but he is a great addition to the team though." Lust said. "What's the Dragon corp?' Scott asked. "It is a organization of hand picked highly skilled, and powerful people." said a male voice which turned out to be Dante holding a box of pizza. "Dante how much pizza do you need?" Soap said annoyed. "As much as I want." he replied. "The main reason I brought you here is for you to join us." Mk said. "Why join you?" Rogue asked. "Because if you want me to teach you, you need to be my students." Mk replied. Scott looked at Rogue as she did the same.

"Alright we're in. But if you do anything evil we will defeat you." Scott said. "Sounds good to me, welcome to the Dragon corp." Mk said holding out his hand, while Scott shook it. "I can see that this starts a great relationship." Mk said letting go of Scott's hand. "Go ahead and see your rooms you two, they have your names on the doors." Lust said. They nodded and went upstairs to find their rooms. Scott and Rouge's rooms were the same, except Rogue had a vanity table. They both had full size beds, a medium dresser, a nightstand with a alarm clock, a Tv stand with a 40'' flat screen on it, and a blue ray player. There uniforms were on their beds. They both were the same in design. Jumpsuits the were colored grey, with some black mixed in to make scales, fire on boot trim, and glove trim. They both had dragon eyes on the left shoulder, except Scott's was red while Rogue's was a forest green. On their belt buckle it was two dragon claws crossed over. Rogue gained a helmet, that if she presses a button on the rim of it a mouth guard comes out and connects. Scott had a black mask with a red visor for eyes, and on the lips were two fangs on each side of the mouth pointing up and down. "I guess I get to keep the name Cyclopes." Scott says to himself. The two leave their rooms, which are next to each other. They enter the game room to find Mk and Ed playing each other in chess, with Mk calling checkmate. A blonde playing air hockey, with Soap. and Lust was reading a book. "Alex?!" Scott exclaimed. Now named Alex turned his head, as he did that Soap scored winning. "Ha, I win." Soap said. "Hey no fair, I was distracted." Alex yelled annoyed. "Well you know what happens when you challenge us." Soap said. "Yeah, yeah I know. I have to clean the house for three days." Alex said walking to Scott. "Its so good to see ya bro." Alex says hugging his brother. "It's good to see you too." Scott says returning the hug. Mk sat in a chair next to a screen, "Hey Gamma any mutants who might be worthy of being one of us?" Mk asked. "Why yes I've found Fred Dukes, Bobby Drake, and Remy Lebeau." Gamma said. "Wait your getting Blob, and Gambit too?" Rogue asked. "They are worthy on being one of us. We will also try to get mutants who just discover their powers like Xavier, and Magneto does." Mk said. Rogue nodded to this.

"Plus Gambit is an old friend, he be willing to join. As for Blob, I would also get the chance to get away from some idiots." Mk said. "I hear ya." Ed said playing chess against Alex. "Scott you will recruit Blob, while Soap and Lust will get Gambit. Knowing him he will be stealing." Mk said. "Alright, but if he attacks me it's your fault." Scott said. "Recruit him Monday. Soap, Lust you both head out tonight. I want Gambit as fast as possible." Mk said earning nods from the two.

**Monday morning at the school...**

The past two days were better for Rogue, and Scott. He can finally see without his glasses, and Rogue can almost touch skin again. Mk managed to get Scott a new car. He got a red Ferrari convertible. He was driving Rogue, or Anna as she is being called by the corp now. She didn't mind it since they are more open than anyone at Xavier's institute. Ed was in his Porsche right next to Scott. Soap and Lust managed to get Remy on Sunday as he agreed to join (didn't take a lot of convincing. All that he wanted was to steal, but they made it to where it is only minor.) As the three students parked their cars they see Jean park near them in Scott's old car. Her, Kitty, Evan, and Kurt got out. Kitty was the first to notice them. "Hey guys, it's Rogue, and Scott." kitty exclaimed as the group turned to see them. Their wardrobes are changed. Scott was wearing black long sleeve shirt, a grey jacket, blue jeans, black shoes, a red bandana hanging on his neck, and without his glasses. Anna is wearing a blue tank top, brown leather jacket, black jeans that are slanted to the left, blue sneakers, and fingerless gloves. They both have their dragon eyes on their coats. "Wow, Scott your not wearing your glasses." Jean surprised on seeing his brown eyes. "That's a nice look, and how come you didn't come back to the mansion?" Kurt asked. "That's because they found a better teacher for their powers." Ed said getting out of his car. He was wearing his usual black shirt, red trench coat, black jeans, white gloves, and elevator shoes. "And who are, like you?" Kitty asked. "My name is Edward Elric, this is my first day. And these two are my housemates." Ed replied. "Wait, so there's another person like Xavier. Maybe he can teach us." Evan said. "Sorry, he only picks those that are worthy on learning from him." Anna said as she motioned for the two to get going. They acknowledged and followed. They got a good distance away from them, "I can't believe Mk got Lust to be a teacher here." Ed said. "Neither can I, but I am sure he did it when he signed you up." Anna said. "Even if he did, he made his own class as well." Scott said. "Yeah he did, was is self defense?" Ed asked. "Yes it was, he even got us in his class, and you in Lust's." Anna said. "Yeah I know, at least we see each other at lunch and 7th." Ed said. "Yeah, we'll see you later." Scott said as the group split up. Ed got his schedule from the counselor and went to his first period.

**At lunch...**

Ed was having an ok day, his teachers were fine. and he is starving. He got his food from his locker that Mk made him (Mk does this, cause he saw their food. And he didn't want them to get sick from it either.) He found the table scott and Anna were and sat down. "Hey guys, you wonder why he is known for his cooking?" Ed said to the two. "No why?" asked Anna. "Take a bit of your meatball sub and find out." Ed said taking a bite. The two looked confused and each took a bite. They were stunned, it was amazing. "Wow, that is delicious. He is known for these?" Scott asked. Ed nodded to his question and took another bite. Kurt, and Evan sat with the group. "Can we sit here?" Evan asked. "Yeah, there's plenty of room." Ed said as they sat. They were staring at their subs. "Vhat looks good." Kurt said. "You mind sharing?" Evan asked. Ed pulled out a second one. "It's a good thing the man packs me a second one incase if I am still hungry." Ed said splitting it in two and giving a half to each of them. The happily accepted it and scarfed them them. It was the greatest thing they ever tasted. "That was awesome." Evan said. "Vhere did you get that?" Kurt asked. "A friend, and did you hear about the new class?" Ed said. "Yeah, I changed my athletic period to it." Evan said. "Oh, there's Fred. I better start." Scott said getting up.

He went over to where Fred was sitting. "Hey Fred, can we talk?" Scott asked. "I don't know if my teammates want me talking to an X-men." Fred said. "I'm not with them anymore, I am with a different group and they want you in their group." Scott said. "Why would they want me?" he asked. "The don't think of you as a freak. A person on their team can have her fingers become spears." Scott said. "Are you serious?' asked Fred. "If I was I wouldn't be telling, now would I?" said Scott. "Alright I'm in, I'll get my stuff from the brotherhood." Fred said. "Alright I'll pick you up after 7th and take ya there." Scott said getting up. "Thanks Scott." said Fred. "Don't mention it." he said walking off and took out a silver dragon head. he opened the jaw to show a phone. He called Mk. "Hey Scott, did it go well?" Mk asked. "Yeah he's joining, I'm taking him to the brotherhood's home to get his stuff after school." Scott said. "Alright see ya when you get back." Mk said. "See ya." Scott said hanging up the phone. The bell rang as the students left the cafeteria.

**In Lust's classroom...**

Lust wearing a purple coat, khaki pants, and high heels. She still wore her gloves. "Hello students, I am Ms. Love. Your new teacher. If you are disruptive in any way, I won't be afraid of using force." She said making chills go up the students spines. Ed however was unfazed by this, he's lived with her for a year now. So he knows what she does time to time. "Today I will split you up into groups and make a diagram on a country or continent of your choice, begin." she said as she picked people. The class went well, Ed was paired with some good kids for it. They were the first ones done, and aced the assignment. As the bell rang Ed went outside for his final period.

Mk was wearing his normal wear. He saw Scott, Anna, Ed, Fred, Evan, Kitty, and Todd. "Hello I am Mr. Wolf. You can call me Mr. Wolf or Kuuga, now this class is all about self defense. I will teach you how to fight in multiple ways. By the end of the year, you will be machines. If I find out you are using these lessons to bully or pick fights. I _will_ harm you in ways, you never thought was possible." Mk said. He gave tons of students chills up their spines. Scott, Anna, and Ed were unaffected from this. They done his training. To Scott and Anna, it is worse than Logan's. Not by much, but still worse. The three dragons started to stretch their muscles for what's about to happen. "You see students, follow their example. I want all of you to do what they are doing." Mk said as the whole class started stretching. "There is one student here that has trained under me for a year, and that's Edward Elric." Mk said pointing to him. "He has survived numerous tasks I gave him. If you need anything to know about what I do you can ask him, You have the rest of the period to do whatever." Mk said walking to the benches. Evan and Todd came over to Ed. "Yo, what does he do?" Todd asked. "Well he teaches different fighting styles, it's what he does when he's not teaching styles will worry you." Ed said. "And what's that?" Evan asked. "Well he makes do exercises that would break bones if you're not flexible, and makes you do unnatural things." Ed replied as the two shivered. "I am so glad we know what we are going to be put through." Scott said. "Wait, you done this?' asked Evan. "Only a day, that's same day when we met Ed." Anna said for Scott. Evan was confused about this. "Fred Dukes, can you come see me please." Mk said loudly. Fred came over. "You wanted to see me sir?" he asked. "Yes I wanted to say welcome to the Dragon corp." Mk said. "Wait, you're the leader of Scott's team?" Fred asked. "Yep. and don't worry as long as you behave in this class. I'll give you easy things to do." Mk said. "Thank you sir." Fred said. "No problem Blob, now go meet with Scott. he is taking you to get your stuff right?" Mk said while Fred nodded and went over to Scott.

Scott took Fred to his old home to get his things as Lance came out angered. "What! You're joining the X-freaks!" Lance yelled. "I am not on the X-mn anymore, and is not joining them either." Scott said starting his car. Fred got in as they drove off. They arrived at the Dragon household. They got out of the car and entered the house. "Welcome to The dragon institute." Scott said opening the door for Fred. He was amazed on the interior, it looked so nice. He see's Soap was watching football with Dante. "Fred, this is Soap and Dante." Scott said introducing them. "It's nice to meet you Fred, I read all about you." Soap said. Fred shook his hand. "Nice to meet you too. What's you mutation?" Fred said. "I have invisibility, super strength, and enhanced reflexes." Soap said. "I am part demon, so normal stabs, and gunshots can't kill me." Dante said. Lust, entered with a blonde boy, this was Bobby Drake. "Hello, I am Lust, while this is Bobby or Iceman." lust said. "Nice to meet you." Bobby said. shaking Fred's hand. Ed and Anna came through the door. "Oh, hey Fred glad you made it." Ed said as Fred turned around. "You guys come here too, that's great." Fred said happily. "Since you're a member of the team, you may call me Anna." Anna said. "Ok." Fred said. "So, Soap where's the rest of the gang?" Ed asked. "Remy is training, Forge is making special rounds for mutants, and Alex is in the game room." Soap said. "Wait, we are going to kill them?" Fred said a little scared. " No not at all, we are making rounds that cancel out their mutations for a certain amount of time."Soap said. "Ok, I feel better since you explained that." Fred said. "Oh, and Fred your room is ready, look for the door with a fist sketched in." Dante said. Fred nodded and went to his room. His room was the same as Scott's, except he had a king size bed. His uniform was the same as the theirs, except his was meant for his size, and his eye was yellow. He even had a mask where the face had the sockets knocked out, the mouth was an anger expression, and the top had a opening for his hair to stick out. As Fred got down to the living room, he saw everyone in the dining room. Mk cooked a feast for everyone. "Wow, this looks good Mk." Remy said. He was wearing his normal brown trench coat, but is wearing the dragon uniform under it. It has multiple slots for decks of cards, and a slot for his staff behind him. his dragon eye is white outlined,black iris, and red eye."Thanks, dig in everyone. There's enough food for everyone." Mk said putting some steak on his plate. The rest of the corp followed him as the got their food.

All of the food was gone. To Mk's surprised he didn't expect that. He cleaned off the dishes with Soap's help. The entire corp was in the living room waiting for him to speak. "Alright, even though you might live here doesn't mean you can sit and do whatever. We need to set a few rules.

1. I want everyone in the house by midnight, and for the older kids curfew is 1AM. For the younger ones you have til midnight.

2. You will help do chores around the house. Everyone will do the dishes, trash, and cleaning the pool, bathrooms, and cars along with the jet.

3. I don't want anyone using your power in public, you can be hidden and use them.

and 4. You _will_ be training in the danger room every saturday, and missions will be given on weekends as well." Mk said.

All the students got the point. "Alex, you and Bobby will put transferred to Bayville on Friday." Mk said. "Alright." the two said. "Now, You are allowed to do anything during the weekdays except go clubbing, drinking, or to the Xavier institute or the Brotherhood home." Mk said. "Why can't we go back?" Fred asked. "Because Fred, Mk doesn't want anyone gaining information about the corp. If it get's out in the public then we will have to move to a different country or state." Soap said. Fred nodded to the information. "Alright, you are dismissed, Oh and your next mission is tomorrow so don't worry. I already went ahead and planned on saying you'll absent, and I will erase it from the attendance records after I call it in." Mk said. "Why are you doing that?" Anna asked. "Because we will most likely be getting back home rather late Tomorrow, so yeah you'll get Wedsnday off." Mk said. the rest soaked up the info as they parted ways. "This will be very interesting in the corp." Mk said to himself.

* * *

**And that's it. This was a looong chapter to write. It would've been uploaded yesterday, but my story was deleted since my window went back to a previous page. After that I completely changed the plot of the story. I will accept OC mutants for this story. Just fill out the sheet below.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Grade (if in school):**

**Appearance:**

**Outfit (everyday):**

**Mutation:**

**Gender:**

**How the mutation was activated:**

**So I'll see you guys next time. Follow, review, and favorite. See ya.**


End file.
